Not for Sale
by whereSilencebegins
Summary: A fire claims the village's school and Naruto takes it upon himself to find a way to get the money so they can start to rebuild. An auction sounds like a good idea. And the item to be auctioned off? Why, its Naruto!


**A/N:This is a gift for my younger sister and wonderful beta (who did not actually beta this XP) suchihaluver. You're the coolest (and most insane) sister I could have ever asked for, I love ya, babe!  
**

**So, I know I'm supposed to be working on my chapter fics but let me tell you a little something about plot bunnies. They are evil, conniving little bastards THAT WON'T LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!! *takes a deep breath* okay, so, I have NO idea where this one came from but I was in the mood for a pretty SasuNaru or NaruSasu...whichever and this is what I came up with. Very long, I know but like I said, plot bunnies. **

**Warning: Nice, long lemon between two men. If this is not your thing, what the hell did you click on this for? For those of you who do *glomp* enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_A song for everyone's listening pleasure:_

I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay, on the shore,  
Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore.  
I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold  
Like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before  
You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me,  
Running into the dark underground,  
All the subways around create a great sound  
To my motion fatigue. Farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room

Time together is just never quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
We need time, only time

Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on?  
All my islands have sunk in the deep,  
So I can hardly relax or even oversleep  
I feel as if I were home some nights,  
When we count all the ship lights.  
I guess I'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow

So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love  
Yeah, all the time  
All the time

Time together is just never quite enough  
When you and I are alone, I've never felt so home  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love?  
Only time, only time

When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time

Time together isn't ever quite enough,  
When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
What will it take to make or break this hint of love  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?

All the time

...yeah, all the time...

-Owl City "The Saltwater Room"

* * *

Not For Sale

_How did it come to this?_

The question had been running frantically through his mind since the day before and he had yet to figure out a logical explanation for the madness that still had him reeling.

Tawny fingers carded through bright golden hair made a deep honey by the clear water beating down from the showerhead. The bathroom had already been filled with steam, giving everything a slightly ethereal look as he lathered soap onto his skin. Naruto had always enjoyed his showers better if they were hot but today he'd made this one scalding with the impossible hope that it would wash away the truth his reality had become. His wide, sapphire eyes were dulled, the expression in them fractured and distracted as his thoughts mulled over his current predicament.

He had just wanted to _help_, simple as that. A problem had arisen that needed solving and he had hoped his idea would aid in that effort. And it did, with unexpected and rather unwanted results.

The facts were these:

The village's school had been burned down. In an effort to come up with the money to build a new one (and wipe that depressingly hopeless look off Iruka's face) he had suggested that they host a fundraiser. Everything had been fine up until someone came up with the idea for an auction. It was when the object to be auctioned off was decided that his current distress had begun.

Naruto groaned loudly at the thought, tipping his head forward to connect with the damp tile of the shower wall, fist pressed to his eyes and for a moment he was unaware of the water pouring over his skin.

The 'object' to be auctioned off was himself…

* * *

-_a week before-_

Bright blue eyes watched a lazy wisp of smoke curl up towards the sky from what was left of the smoldering wreckage before him in dismay.

Naruto had been fast asleep when the alarms sounded through the village the night before, jerking him awake at almost three thirty in the morning to see the sky glowing orange and the distant shouts of desperation as people tried to put out the blaze. Carelessly throwing on a pair of pants, he'd sprinted out in time to watch the school's roof collapse in a dazzling display of sparks. It was still so surreal, to see a place that had been such a staple of his childhood succumb in such a manner. He still, hours later and watching the remains of the blaze curling upwards towards the sky, didn't quite know how to react. At least it had happened at night and not while classes had been in session. Yet the only thing he seemed to be able to think was, well, now what?

Not that it was really much of his concern anymore. After all, he had been made a Jounin months ago. The school and all the things that had taken place there were just distant memories. Even so, he couldn't help but feel like he should do something. What could he do, though? It was a little late now and all that was left to do was clear out the space and rebuild.

There just seemed to be one problem with that.

Dark brown hair pulled into a familiar pony tail caught his eyes and he made his way through the thinning crowd of villagers, many of them children that had attended the school and their parents. He didn't like the slumped line of his former teacher's shoulder nor the way the normally expressive brown eyes were flat, empty. Sidling up to the older man, Naruto contemplated just throwing his arms around the brunette, disturbed by his dark frown but he resisted. Instead he just leaned his chin on one strong shoulder, feeling the hard bone under the thick green vest. It was something that came easier now that he was the taller of the two.

Because he had been alone most of his life, he relished any chance at physical contact, something Iruka understood having been an orphan himself. It was a quirk the blond had that he only shared with a few people. Sakura often let him hang on her as she had calmed down a bit upon finding out the blond no longer had a crush on her. Actually, since he realized he was in love with a man when he was fifteen, they had become a lot closer. The only other person that allowed his touchy nature was, surprisingly, Shikamaru. The brunette was also the only other person who knew about how Naruto felt about his other teammate, one Uchiha Sasuke. The shadow user had also been instrumental in the mission that brought Sasuke back home. Since then, Naruto had found a good friend in Shikamaru and the other man seemed to accept every single one of the blonde's quirks.

Sasuke on the other hand…

Iruka had jumped at the sudden contact, looking around at the blond who was peering up through his bangs at the dark haired man. The smile he received as a greeting was sadly diminished.

"Hey Naruto," always the type to speak softly, the blond hated how the older shinobi seemed to be muted somehow, edges softened in a way Naruto couldn't understand. Iruka's life had been teaching the younger generation of ninja and despite how he complained about the kids that were more trouble than most (like he himself had been) Naruto knew how much teaching meant to the man.

"I'm sorry, Iruka," he responded softly, pulling away so he could eye the damage once again, something sharp tugging at his heart, "We can rebuild it again, though, right?" his tone held hope that he wanted the older man to catch but the wide brown eyes continued to frown as they watched another lazy wisp of smoke meander ever upwards.

"It's not that simple," the brunette said with a little sigh, "You need money for something like that," again that hopeless voice and the blond could feel the beginnings of righteous anger that he always seemed to grapple with when faced with someone else's despair. Even if the situation seemed impossible, there was always a way. He himself had proved that many times; during the chunnin exams, when fighting against Gaara then the Atkuski. And then Sasuke… "I'm sure if you talk to Kakashi-sensei—" he began but was cut off by the older man's smile that held little humor and a lot of bitterness.

"I've already spoken with him. There's some money but not nearly enough to rebuild the school. He may be Hokage but he's not a miracle worker," here Naruto bit his lip, wracking his brain for some viable solution but he had never been good at this kind of thing. Just then a familiar pink haired girl with a frown marring the space between her large, jade colored eyes stopped beside them, her expression troubled. They all exchanged quiet greetings and he caught the way his old teacher's shadowed chocolate gaze kept flattening, flickering over and over the charred skeleton of the building.

"It seems so strange. Every time I look, I expect to see it standing there, just like always…" a rosy head fell to his shoulder and he drew the girl against him with an arm around her shoulder. Surely something could be done. Nothing was ever completely lost until the battle was over, right? They hadn't even put up a good fight yet. There was so much more they should be able to do and just because he couldn't think of anything didn't mean the solutions weren't there.

Just like that, the steely determination that had ruled over most of his life was back, burning a blazing path through his chest. He'd be damned if he or anyone else gave up before they could truly and honestly admit defeat.

And Naruto, like always, _refused_ to admit such.

Snatching up his teammate's hand, he turned and pushed back through the crowd, bright eyes burning with renewed passion. "Don't worry, Iruka! We'll figure something out!" he waved over his shoulder to ease the surprise in the older man's eyes and continued to haul his loudly protesting friend through the dusty streets.

"Naruto!" the hand was yanked out of his and he turned impatiently to face a glowering Sakura, "Explain yourself," her voice was stern but she knew him well enough by now to recognize he had an idea.

"We're going to talk to the Hokage," he said, chin high, arms crossed over his chest, "We _were_ his students, that has to account for something," and her expression seemed to shift, catching some of the fire that was burning within the blond and lighting up, just as he had known they would. The school was something precious from everyone's memories. That it had burnt down was a blow to every single shinobi from the village in some way or another. When a smile started to tug on the corner of her lips, he could almost feel victory.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" and it didn't matter who won their race through the village.

* * *

Unfortunately, it seemed no matter their insistence, they were drawing up the same responses that had been given to Iruka.

"I'm really very sorry but there is nothing I can do. My hands have been tied in this matter," Kakashi's voice was oddly stressed, his shoulders tense as he sat behind the big desk, single visible eye dark from behind the fall of silver hair. He wasn't wearing the traditional Hokage robes but authority had always ridden with ease upon the older man's shoulders, whether he had wanted it or not. It seemed he desperately wished to help but restrictions Naruto couldn't seem to understand was leaving him with little choice. The blond wanted to throw something.

"But how is the school going to be rebuilt?" Sakura seemed a little calmer that her blond teammate, as she was familiar with running into such problems being the late Hokage's student, "There has to be some way we could ask for—" but Kakashi just shook his head as he stood running a hand tiredly over his masked face and it struck Naruto just how old he looked at that moment.

"Believe me, I've tried. They aren't budging," as it turned out, and here was where he had a hard time accepting this whole thing, there was actually plenty of money but it wasn't to be touched, not for matters that involved the village. No one seemed to say what it _was _for but they couldn't use it. He blew bright strands of hair from his eyes before raking his fingers through it, nearly dislodging his hiete-ite in the process.

"Then how do they expect a new school to be built?" his voice that had always been husky was rough, drawing both the single dark eye and jade gaze alike, "I mean, we need that school! We're a _shinobi_ village for crying out loud!" If their third teammate had been there, he'd be scowling at Naruto's outburst but everyone present was inclined to agree, if not join in.

"Classes are still going to be held. There will be temporary locations set up and then…" Kakashi gave a tired shrug, "We'll just have to see," The quiet acceptance was enraging and Naruto had to take a deep steadying breath to calm himself before he yelled at people who were all on his side. He wouldn't be so angry if the hopeless expression Iruka had been wearing didn't keep imposing over his thoughts, making him irritable and a little desperate. He had always hated seeing that particular look on anyone's face, but it hurt more seeing it someone he cared about wearing it. Crossing his arms, he glared through the windows that overlooked the village, eyes narrowed and sharp like two pieces of cobalt colored glass. As people who had known him for a long time, both Sakura and the Hokage shared a hopeful smile. If there was one person they could count on, it was Naruto.

"Alright, fine," the blond finally conceded, "Then we'll just have to get it another way," although what that would be, he hadn't the faintest idea.

* * *

The same fiery determination was still sifting through him as he as Sakura paused just outside in the street, making his eyes look even more blue than usual. The pink haired girl seemed to catch the significance of his expression and wrapped one gloved hand around his bicep, drawing his attention.

"Naruto, as great as it is that you don't want to give up on this, what is there that we could possibly do? This kind of thing can't be solved with strength and cunning," her voice was calming because of course he knew that much was true but it still chafed to hear the stark facts lain out so blatantly before him. The blond chewed on his bottom lip, something he had picked up during his time with Jiraiya, eyes scanning the brightly lit streets in vain hope for an idea.

"I _know_ that," he sighed, absently watching the semi-packed streets, taking in details and people's features without really noticing them. All of them seemed so far removed, their lives not touching upon the new trouble that had befallen. It seemed so insignificant, seen under such a light but it wasn't to him. He wouldn't allow it to be. And that was when it hit him. Maybe that's all that was needed. More people. More brain power. With a wicked grin, his hands formed signs so familiar they had become second nature and a moment later, more than a dozen copies of himself were looking back at him. Jade eyes blinked in surprise, the kunoichi wondering if she should be worried about getting caught up in another one of her teammate's hare-brained schemes.

"What are you planning?" he supposed he couldn't blame her for the trepidation that had slipped into her voice, just waggling his bright eyebrows at the pink haired girl. Faint traces of annoyance pinched the corners of her lips when he turned to his shadow clones as they waited in mild interest.

"Go tell everyone to meet us at the training grounds in an hour," and when he turned back to Sakura, it seemed his excitement was catching because her smile was nearly as big as his own.

* * *

Even he was surprised at the group that had greeted them upon arriving at the training grounds later that day, every eye fixed on him with curiosity and not a little bit of wariness.

"I guess all of you have heard about the school," he started with no preamble and his announcement was met with a sighing kind of sad acknowledgement. The entire village had heard by now, he was sure, but just in case, he figured it would be prudent to begin with such an announcement, "Good. Well, as it turns out, a new school can't be rebuilt for a while because of financial reasons," he made a face to make his exact feelings about this known. Kiba shifted on his perch on one of the thick, wooden posts.

"If that's the case, then what are we going to do about it?" he asked, giving a gruff voice to the question that everyone had written in some form over their features. A hand was place on his forearm when he moved to protest, annoyed because he had been getting to it and allowed his teammate to step forward, just letting her do the talking.

"That's why we called you all here. We need a way to raise a lot of money in a short period of time so the construction can start right away. Perhaps if we all put our heads together, we can come up with something that might work," judging by the flutter of murmurs that eased through the gathered crowd, Naruto suspected no one had expected as much from the ever unpredictable team seven, especially since the member most known for his brains wasn't even present. There was a swell of pride in his chest, knowing that this whole thing would be essentially his and Sakura's idea. Even if they needed help, they were the one who orchestrated it.

"How about a Tricky-tray?" Ino's voice carried through the field, brazen as always but he was relieved that at least some of their friends were willing to give this a serious thought. A few of the men scoffed at this and the blond had to admit it was a bit of a girly suggestion.

"Won't earn enough," cut in a slightly disinterested voice and everyone was inclined to agree with Neji who had his arms folded across his chest, wearing his ever present expressionless mask.

"Besides, that doesn't exactly appeal to everyone," Sakura told her one-time rival with a slightly apologetic glance. To her credit, Ino just shrugged, leaning against the bulky figure of Choji who gave her a small smile around the chakra infused chips he was munching on. The exchange between the two girls was interesting, as Naruto was never aware their rivalry had been called a quits. He would have to ask his pink haired teammate about that later. Of course, at that time, he hadn't realized he would have other, more pressing concerns to deal with.

"What about a festival? It is a good place for all sorts of youthful and exciting activities that can make money and it will be fun for the entire village," Lee's voice was almost childishly excited and Naruto had to smile when he caught a couple eye rolls at the familiar "youthful" expression. Even so, it was a good idea and many of the faces present lit up at the prospect. For a while they had thought it just might to work but when they started to hash out the details, it turned out it would cost nearly as much as they might make, which was, as so kindly pointed out by a sarcastic Konahamaru, rather counterproductive. The snarky comment received a few glares from the more enthusiastic of the group and Naruto snickered behind his hand, watching the easy smirk of the younger man who had once declared the blond shinobi his rival.

All talk of a festival was reluctantly dropped. No ideas were forthcoming for a long while, everyone falling silent as they thought.

"Then, h-how about an a-auction?" Everyone was surprised at the timid voice that broke the quiet. The Hyuuga heir was standing beside her cousin, blushing madly when all the attention was turned to her. It was actually a very good idea, he thought to himself, seeing the appraising and thoughtful expressions stealing across his friends' faces. It had the potential to bring in quite the amount of money, if the right things were being sold off. It was cheap, too, so they wouldn't have to worry about coming up with funds for the set up or any kind of labor, like a festival would require. They could even make it a fun kind, were their services as ninja were raffled off. And he wanted to say a much, excited by this new possibility.

His mistake was opening his mouth at all.

"What can we auction off though?" ready with his own suggestions should no one be willing to speak up. The result, though, was not at all what he was expecting. All of these people were his friends, friends that he worked with, that he respected and trusted with his life. Shikamaru and his team stood off to his right next to Neji's and then there was Kiba with his ever present hulking shadow of a dog and Hinata and Shino. Sai was beside Neji (here Naruto smirked, thinking back to a few months ago when he and Sakura had inadvertently helped the two older shinobi get together) and Captain Yamato was even there, watching the proceedings with an amused kind of silence. Konahamaru had insisted in standing beside Naruto with his team, still holding that adoring gleam in his eyes whenever he looked at the blond even after all these years. They had managed to round up some of the other Jounin and Chunin that were not busy, all of whom he had worked with on one occasion or another.

Which was why when the sudden twist in the conversation nearly knocked him over in shock, he had only been able to gape.

He blamed it entirely on Sakura and really, if he had been paying attention, he might have noticed the sudden gleam in her eyes, the one she got when she was plotting something.

"How about a person?" Everyone had looked at his pink haired teammate with varying looks of confusion and disbelief. His own blue eyes widened at her audacity, wondering what the hell she was up to. There it was, that tiny little smirk and slide of her bright, jade colored eyes but it was already too late. The damage had been done.

"Could be," Kiba was saying slowly, stroking his chin in thought before he jumped off his perch, landing gracefully beside Akamaru, the nin-dog uttering a soft, excited bark. Naruto frowned, not liking where this was going at all, "but who would it be?" another passing of murmurs and he shifted uneasily beside Sakura who was biting her lip in barely concealed amusement. Clearly she knew something that he wasn't picking up on and he found that such an expression never boded well for him or anyone else caught up in her schemes. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw her exchange a swift glance with Ino, their gazes connecting briefly in a silent understanding.

"Oh, come on!" he flinched when the blond girl spoke up, a feral grin painted all over her features, "Who is it that everyone in this village has been dying to get their hands on?" Here he blinked and with a pang, realized who it was the girl must have been talking about. It was a good thing Sasuke was not here because the other man hated that kind of attention. What Naruto had not been prepared for was when every single eye was suddenly trained on _him._ Confused, he took a step back, wondering at the suddenly ominous atmosphere.

"W-what?" he croaked, noting the heat that had suddenly begun to burn in those gazes, bewildered. An arm was slung around his shoulders and he took some comfort from Sakura's nearness, looking down at her for some kind of explanation. The feral grin she was wearing, however, did nothing but make him feel slightly sick.

"You had no idea, did you, Naruto?" she chided, snickering when someone voiced it was an excellent idea. His mouth went dry. This couldn't be happening.

"No…no idea about w-what…" he shook his head, eyes sweeping around the ring of all the people he had _thought_ were his friends and suddenly the arm around his neck felt stifling, like a cage. There was no way, absolutely none, that they could want him. Not like _that!!_ He was already in love with someone, for crying out loud! Of course, that someone would pick this day to be on a mission, damn bastard, though Naruto doubted the Uchiha would even bother to lift a finger to help him, "C-come on, guys, that's not funny…" and his heart dropped when he realized no one was laughing.

"Seriously, Naruto, you're like the most kick-ass shinboi out of everyone here and you're damn hot to boot. I know I'd tap that," and he cringed at Kiba's lewd grin. Feeling a wave of panic beginning to swell up in his chest, he looked beseechingly around the circle, finding nothing but varying looks of confirmation. Wondering if fleeing was becoming his best option, he turned to Shikamaru, the brunette watching the entire thing with his normal bland expression. _Tell me this is just a joke!_ His face must have said what he was thinking because the other man just shrugged.

"Can't change the truth," Shiakmaru said and the blond almost broke down in sobs.

"Not you too!" he cried, wishing he was anywhere but there. This had been a terrible idea after all and he couldn't remember the real reason why he had wanted this in the first place. Surely a lousy school wasn't worth this. He had just wanted to _help,_ damn it!

"So, would it be like buying a date with him?" Naruto rounded on Konahamaru in shock, staring when the younger man just shrugged, "Sorry, but I'd be stupid to pass up this chance," the blond groaned and dropped his face into his hands, anguish welling up like a dark shadow behind his eyes, like a nagging pressure. He had _no _idea that most of his friend's had been looking at him like _that_ all this time. Saukra's arm was still holding him in place and the girl was ungodly strong when she wanted to be. He was trapped there, wishing the ground would swallow him whole as the conversation started to fly around his head.

"A date is a good idea. The price would be included in the final bidding price of course," he really, really hated his pink haired teammate right about then, glaring at his feet when her arm slipped away, just holding him in place with a hard grip on his wrist. The girl seemed to be taking perverse pleasure in his embarrassment and horror.

"Just a date?" this was from Sai and he couldn't help his incredulous widening of sapphire eyes, looking to Neji to see if the older man would chastise his lover for the suggestion. But the pale eyes were fixed on the blond cowering in the middle of the circle, his lips twitching.

"An addition would not be unwelcome," and everyone knew exactly what _that_ meant. Now he felt decidedly ill, head swirling as his stomach lurched uncomfortably. He wished desperately that his missing teammate would swoop in and save him just by his presence. At least in the distraction the blond could make a run for freedom. Alas, that was not to be. Fucking jerk would probably think this whole thing was funny anyway, he thought darkly to himself, biting back the familiar ache that squeezed his chest.

"I say it should be a whole night. No date, just a night," There was a beat where he stared at Ino in abject horror, bile working its way up the back of his throat and then he just couldn't take any more. Not caring if he hurt Sakura, he sent out a burst of fiery chakra, forcing her to let go of him with a yelp and then he was tearing away, panic lending him speed. In his mind he was screaming, _what do they think I am, a whore!?_ as he whipped over rooftops with speeds he only used in battle, something in the back of his throat choking him. What hurt the most was that they were all supposed to be his friends. It seemed only Sakura was uninterested in him that way, though her betrayal was worse for even bringing the subject up.

As he ran, he thought of the only person that he wanted and who had not even said more than two words to him since his return a year ago.

Naruto made sure that all his doors were locked that night, vowing never to talk to Sakura ever again…

* * *

So here he was, a week later, drawn into this farce that had seemed to take hold of the village like some kind of ugly plague, making it difficult for him to go anywhere without people muttering behind their hands after him. It reminded him of when he was younger only it wasn't hate and mistrust he found in everyone's eyes but curiosity and many times lust. With a sigh, he ran shaky fingers through his damp hair, staring at himself, blue eyes blinking dully back. He had not spoken to his teammate in all this time but the auction's plans had been carried through without him. He had wanted to turn his back on the whole thing, tell everyone to just go to hell, he wasn't for sale, wasn't something to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. But the day after he had ran off and locked himself in his apartment, Iruka had come to see him, hope alight in his wide, chocolate gaze, and Naruto had not the heart to back away from that. Of course, the older man seemed to be the only one ignorant to the way he would be earning the money. It was a relief, in some way, to know that the person he thought of like a father didn't want to fuck him like everyone else seemed to.

Sakura had come by earlier that day and laid out an outfit for him, instructing him to at least try to look his best. Then she had hugged his unresponsive figure, whispering in his ear that everything would work out. He had wanted to snarl at her, demand to know how that could be when he would be going home that night with the person who _bought _ him but he couldn't even look at her, disgust with the whole situation clawing up the back of his throat. So many times he had been so close to saying no but then he would think of that hopeful expression in his former teacher's eyes and all of his resolve would deflate, leaving him feeling oddly defeated.

Shikamaru had come by, too, with a peace offering of ramen the day before but when Naruto asked him if he intended on bidding, the other man had just met his eyes and shrugged. That was as good a confirmation he was going to get and the blond had kicked his friend out of his apartment with a few choice words, not hearing the way the brunette was laughing. He kept the ramen and consoled himself by eating both shares. The only other person besides Sakura and Iruka who seemed to have no interest in bedding him was Kakashi who had been the only source of Naruto's comfort all week. The man had listened to him vent (he did not _whine_) with a sympathetic ear, even allowing him to go on a mission for a couple of days just to get away. There had been a gleam in his single eye, though, that the blond couldn't place when the older man had clapped his former student on the back this morning as he was leaving his office.

"I know it's unconventional and, well, rather drastic," here Naruto had snorted sarcastically, "But the good thing about this is that you can dictate the terms. No one said _what_ you would be spending the night doing, right?" he had looked at the silver haired Hokage in surprise and suddenly felt better than he had in days. Kakashi had smiled gently behind his mask before enfolding the younger man in a hug. The older man was another person who had accepted the blonde's need to be touched in stride, at first having just allowed it and now sometimes initiating it. Naruto hugged back, enveloped by the familiar scent, thinking he had been lucky to be blessed with two people he could call parents. A chuckle was pressed into his hair, "Don't worry. I have a feeling it's going to work out just fine,"

But now, as he walked to his bedroom to get dressed, his heart pounding an unsteady tattoo against the inside of his chest, he wondered how this could ever work itself out. He was a prize to be bought and he didn't even have the heart to say no.

It was with the agonizing feeling of dread that he reached for his pants. He highly doubted it was going to 'work out just fine'…

* * *

Because of the lack of funds, they had decided to hold the auction at the training grounds, as it could accommodate a lot of people and was easily accessible to everyone in the village. A few day before, while he had been on his mission, a delegation from Suna had arrived and he had been dismayed to hear that the Kazekage was as interested in him as everyone else. The thought of his friend's bright sea foam green eyes flickering with interest when he found out about who the prize was for the auction once again had his stomach trying to knot itself in every which direction at once. He was standing off to the side, hidden by a screen of trees watching with dismay the growing crowd. Gaara and his aides were already there, along with the red head's older brother who was talking animatedly with Kiba, of all people. Kakashi was there too, standing beside the stoic leader of the Wind country, both of them caught up in an intense conversation.

God, he felt ill. Maybe if he threw up, they would let him go home.

"Wow, Naruto, you look fantastic!" alas, no such luck. With a groan, he turned to face Sakura who had just slipped into his hiding spot with him, her eyes sparkling in a way that he hated. How did he get caught up in this mess again? Oh, that's right, he had to open his big fat mouth and all of his friends were traitors, that's how. And Sakura had no place making a comment on what he looked like. In truth, Naruto didn't think he looked any different. He was himself in a dark pair of pants and a blue, button down shirt opened enough in the front to reveal a patch of tan skin and the crystal necklace he never took off. Like he said, himself only not in his normal outfit. Glowering at the girl, he affected to seem aloof even with the way his nerves were clamoring anxiously.

"They're the clothes you asked me to wear," he said, voice flat and his teammate smiled a little too innocently at him for his liking. The blond didn't even bother to protest when she fussed over his hair, ruffling it up even more though he did swat her hand away when she tried to undo another button.

"It's just, I've never seen you in anything else but that horrid orange thing," he made a noise of offense which she didn't seem to hear because she was still rambling on as she tugged here and there at his clothing, "You should wear your headband off more too. I didn't realize how long your hair was getting," slender fingers flickered through his bangs and he batted her away again, glaring fiercely. She seemed to catch his sour mood and her expression softened, a small little smile curling at the corner of her lips, "Don't worry so much, Naruto. I promise it'll be fine," her words infuriated him. Wasn't this all her fault? He snapped.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" He cried, throwing his hands in the air and startling the pink haired girl, "It's not going to be okay! I'm being _sold off!!_ On top of that, I learned that half of my friends want…they…" and he couldn't even finish his sentence, burying his face in his hands in an attempt to block out the stark reality of the situation. He was well aware that he could just about hold his own against anyone that would try anything he didn't want but it was the principle of the matter. Sakura sighed softly.

"I know that but it is for a good cause and I'm promising you, you'll thank me for this by the end of the night," he glared at her through his fingers, wondering what the hell that was supposed to mean. How could she promise something like that when they didn't even know who was going to win the bidding? He just huffed, turning away from her, not understanding the significance of the knowing look in those jade eyes. Seriously, did she think she could comfort him right then, make him feel any better about the position he had been forced into? Swallowing bile brought on by panic, he raked his hand through his hair again, messing the work his teammate had done on it.

"I really, really hate you right now," he grumbled, the bottom of his stomach falling out when he heard Ino's brash voice call for attention so they could start the auction. Of course, he wasn't the only thing on the list of "items" to be sold off because they did need to appeal to _everyone_ and most of the people attending would probably not be able to afford the night with him. He had been somewhat flattered despite himself when he heard the starting price would be rather steep but that still didn't make it any better. It just narrowed the playing field. He could still think of more than two dozen people who _could _afford it and only one of them was acceptable. Except that someone wasn't here.

Sakura stayed with him the whole time, respecting his nervous silence and his sudden reluctance to let her touch him. They had been teammates and friends for a long time, nearly eight years. She knew by now his sullen silence meant he was terrified. Normally he handled fear better but he had never been in a situation like this before. All he was able to do was watch in a desperate kind of despair as the items were sold off one by one, the collection of randomly mundane to valuable objects and such disappearing much too rapidly for his comfort. Night fell and lamps were lit, the crowd dwindling, though not nearly enough. Surely not everyone here was for _him, _were they?

His stomach was beginning to think that vomiting theory he had before was the way to go. How was he going to be able to look at his friends and peers in the eye after this? And then the announcement was made and he couldn't breathe properly.

"Now, for those of you remaining, we have a special treat. Here is tonight's last and main item to be sold off…" He saw the girl sweep her hand towards his hiding spot and suddenly his knees felt like rubber, making him wonder if they could even support him for the brief walk it would take to reach the chair that had been set up beside the announcer's podium. Then there was a gentle grip on his hand, steady and strong, steering him out of the safety he had found in the shade of the trees. Sakura whispered an encouraging word and he wrenched away from her, opting to walk without the support. He'd be damned if he was going to seem even weaker than he already did in front of all these people.

There were catcalls and shouts of his name in voices he recognized and chose to ignore, striding to his seat with as much dignity as he could muster, eyes fixed straight ahead. He would give the furious blush staining his cheeks no heed, slamming his ass into the chair and digging his nails into his palms where he pressed them into his lap. He wouldn't look at them as they applauded and whooped, he wouldn't give into this humiliation and once this was over, he was requesting a six month long mission.

"You clean up well, blondie!" That was Kiba from the second row before he was smacked over the head by Neji, placed a seat behind the now pouting brunette. Unfortunately, there were quite a few agreements that followed and he clenched his jaw in an effort to keep for yelling 'fuck you' to the general gathering. Kiba, however, was going to die a very painful and gruesome death for calling him blondie. The asshole knew how much Naruto hated that. A single dark eye caught his attention and he almost broke down under Kakashi's sympathetic gaze. Iruka sat next to the Hokage looking furious, the dark, chocolate eyes holding a pleading apology. Well, his former teacher was the last person he was going to blame this on. After all, he was the only reason Naruto was still even sitting there, rather than bolting to the relative safety of his apartment.

"As you can see, our last item is actually one of the village's most well known and well loved shinobi, Uzimaki Naruto!" there was another round of cheering and he flinched. Years ago he would have died happy just hearing those words said about himself. But now, like this, it struck something within him, the part that was still sore and aching from his lifetime of loneliness. Of all the things she could have called him that was the worst. He slumped in his chair and studied his shoes, "There will be strict rules, of course, that the lucky bidder will have to follow, as well as signing a contract ensuring Naruto's safety and well being," he lifted his head at this, surprised, having heard nothing of such rules. It made him feel a little better, knowing they weren't just throwing him into the jaws of hungry beasts, "They will be given to you at the end of the bidding, when you sign the contract," there was a murmur of general agreement but the blond girl's statement did nothing to discourage the hungry stares he was still receiving. Kiba smirked at him and Neji just watched him quietly in his seat beside Sai. Shikamaru was blank as usual but he lifted his shoulder when sapphire eyes met his sleepy ones. Naruto cringed, pulling his gaze away only to meet Gaara's, the bright color even more intense with something he couldn't read. Actually, he almost hoped it would be the red headed Kazekage. Out of anyone here, he thought the red head would be the only one he could handle in _that_ kind of setting.

"Okay! Now that's over we can start the bidding!" Naruto hung his head again, staring at his hands painfully fisted in his lap. Any longer and he'd be drawing blood but at least the pain gave him some kind of distraction, "We will start at three thousand. Anyone for three thousand?" Admittedly, Naruto nearly fell off of his chair when he heard the number. When they said it was a steep starting price, they weren't kidding. It made the blush return tenfold and he slumped further in his seat when there were groans of disappointment mixed in with someone's enthusiastic bid that sounded like Konahamaru's voice. He was happy to note that one of the voiced complaints belonged to Kiba. If he had gotten stuck with dog-breath for the night, he would have killed the other man. Or himself.

"Very good, do I hear three fifty?" Neji raised his hand, earning himself a few glares and was easily out maneuvered by a lazy wave of Shikamaru's hand. Damn him. Naruto wasn't even aware the Nara had that kind of money at his disposal. Gaara accepted the five thousand bid and then the red head's older brother whose name escaped the blond called for seven. He almost laughed at the deadly glare the older man got from the formidable Kazekage, grinning past his face paint at inevitable death. Well, it might have been amusing if it wasn't Naruto himself that was on the line.

Ino seemed to be having a grand time announcing, her naturally loud voice filling the clearing as the bidding continued. An older man that looked a lot like Neji called for ten thousand and there was a low murmuring that ran through the crowd. If the earth would just swallow him whole, Naruto would have been glad to have lived under ground forever. He caught the way Neji glared at the older man only to have his pale eyes widen when his cousin stood and softly called fifteen thousand. Well, he hadn't been expecting that but he felt a little trickle of pride for Hinata, even if he cringed away from the thought. At least she wouldn't expect anything from him. Maybe.

His eye caught movement off to his right and he glared at where Sakura was giggling behind her hand. No doubt she was getting a huge kick out of this and when she saw his expression, she just grinned wide, blowing a kiss in his direction. She was on his rapidly growing list of people who would be dying tomorrow. The Kazekage, with a grim look of determination called thirty thousand the next moment, leaving everyone momentarily stunned. Naruto blinked at the other man, shocked at the depths the red head was going for this. Eyes the color of sea foam met his own and he knew having him win the bidding wouldn't be a terrible thing. Next to Gaara, his brother had turned around and had arrested Kiba's attention. Again he blinked, shocked that the other brunette was flirting back. God, was _anything _normal going to happen tonight?

There was a brief battle between Neji, Gaara and the older man who shared Neji's features (the thought made Naruto cringe) that sent the price soaring, topping at nearly a hundred thousand. It was the Kazekage that called the last number, making Naruto wince and blush once again. His gaze had fallen to his shoes because he couldn't face the attention or the ridiculousness of the situation. Everyone else was watching on with interest and amusement, Kakashi no doubt grinning behind his stupid mask. It was almost like he knew something no one else did. Well, scratch that, Sakura was wearing the same infuriatingly smug expression. There had been a moment when Iruka had growled angrily at the Hokage but the older man had just laid a comforting hand on the brunette's arm and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said made Iruka pause and then all the anger he had been restraining all night had melted away, leaving him looking uncertain and oddly…_relieved?_ It made the blonde's insides flutter anxiously.

"Going once at a hundred thousand…twice…" well it seemed that Gaara would be the winner of this round and Naruto watched as small trickles of crimson blood pooled on his tan skin where his nails had broken the surface. As much as he thought he hadn't minded, he really _did_ because this wasn't what he wanted. The Kazekage was a good friend and he loved him like a brother but the thought of the red head, or _anyone_ for that matter, succeeding in buying him in this auction made his stomach clench painfully.

And then something odd happened.

Not that anything that night could be considered normal but it was still weird even for those standards. Ino's voice trickled off before she could finish what she was saying, a heavy silence falling over the training grounds. All movement seemed to still, like everyone was holding their breath, shock making them speechless and he lifted his head in confusion, wondering why the confirmation that he had been won by Gaara was not being announced. The entire crowd was turned, their attention fixed on something off to his left and he caught the looks of some of their faces; confusion, mostly, while his close friends all wore varying looks of satisfaction or downright glee. That was rather disturbing. Kakashi was grinning and Iruka was hiding his own smile behind his hand. Shikamaru looked bored but he could see the brunette was also trying not to smile. And Sakura was beaming, posture relaxed, belying the excitement that was flickering over her features. What the hell—

"Four million," and Naruto blanched when he saw who stepped out of the shadows, shrinking into his seat in disbelief.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke who walked casually to the podium, dumping a sack full of what looked like neatly organized hundreds to the ground, acting as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary than say night had fallen. He stopped before Naruto's chair, who was gaping like a moron, hands in his pockets, still dressed like he had just come back from a mission, not looking at the blond as he waited.

"F-four million…s-sold…" because no one else in their right mind would pay more than that. Ino's voice was weak and there was a growl from someone in the audience but everyone ignored it in favor of watching what would happen next. There was a few seconds where Naruto open and closed his mouth, trying to find his voice, mind reeling at the turn of events. It was no longer dread roiling through his stomach but something else, something hot and he couldn't help but think this was some kind of sick joke.

"Y-you…what are you d-doing here?" he was finally able to demand, voice just as weak as Ino's had been, sounding gravely in his husky tones and he shuddered when that sharp, onyx gaze finally fell on him, trying to ignore the burning of anxiety that was rushing through his limbs and making him feel weak. This couldn't be real, he had to be dreaming because he was sure the real Sasuke would never do anything like this. Yet he knew, even without pinching himself, this was very, very real. _So why is he doing this?_

"I thought that would be quite obvious, moron," an entire year. A YEAR the bastard had not even said hello to him when passing in the streets, only communicating with the blond on missions and only when it was _absolutely_ necessary, and THAT is the first thing he says? A red film hazed over Naruto's vision as he slowly got to his feet, wondering if the seal on his stomach was weakening under the force of his sudden anger because the burning in his veins had turned to a boiling scald, something he had only felt a few times before when he was younger. There was a muffled gasp from someone in the crowd but all he could see was how those arrogant black eyes never changed as they stared at him.

"I'm sorry, asshole, but it wasn't obvious to me. You wanna know why?" there was a buzzing in his head but there was something else there too, a sharp, aching hurt, placed there by the love he had been harboring for this man for as long as he could remember, always rejected and taken advantage of, "because you haven't talked to me in a _year. A WHOLE FUCKING YEAR!! AND NOW YOU JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND BUY ME LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF FUCKING __**PRIZE!?!**_" By the time he was finished screaming his hurt at the Uchiha's face, his throat was raw and he could taste blood. There was a flicker of something in those dark eyes and the way the other man shifted his stance, almost like he was uncomfortable. But true to form, Sasuke didn't flinch or back down. He just crossed his hands over his chest and lifted his chin. Even when Naruto had out grown the bastard, he still pretended like he was taller.

"Yes, dumbass, that's exactly what I'm doing," the red seemed to implode and with an enraged roar, Naruto launched himself at the raven haired man. Unfortunately, the fury that had taken over his senses also dulled his reflexes and he couldn't react when he saw pale, slender hands flicker in a web of familiar signs before he had his hands wrapped in the Uchiha's black top. Blue eyes wide, they met deep black before there was a flurry of motion all around him, sucking him close to the other man.

Then the training grounds and all the stares that had been fixed on their exchange were gone as they were transported elsewhere…

* * *

He landed in a confused heap on a hard surface tangled with another set of limbs not his own, breath startled out of his lungs in a loud grunt. Darkness swirled around him as he tried to regain his bearings, well aware of the other person he was entangled with as he cursed softly from the shadows. Naruto had never been very good at teleporting like that, preferring to just use his own two feet as it tended to leave him slightly off balance and momentarily confused. Apparently being transported alongside someone else, using the same jutsu made the resulting confusion ten times worse. It took him a long moment to realize he was in his own kitchen, sprawled on the floor in front of the sink.

The string of curses in that familiar voice was what snapped him from his daze and he was launching himself across the small space, heart in his throat and fury burning slowly in the pit of his stomach. The reality of watching Sasuke slowly rise to his feet, face shadowed in the almost complete darkness of the blonde's apartment struck him like a blow across the face, that familiar ache, the one always present whenever he set eyes on the dark haired man only enhanced by their proximity. It wasn't like he hadn't been this close to the Uchiha since the other man had come home but it had never been in such a domestic and personal setting. It disturbed him more than he liked to admit. Hands stinging from when he had cut his palms open from his finger nails, he curled his fingers into fists, heart faltering as he glared through the gloom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he finally hissed, "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? You can't just waltz back into my life like that after you made it quite clear that you wanted nothing to do with me," his words sounded strained even to his own ears, the fury and anguish darkening the edges of his voice and making it gruff, unsteady. He wished he could see the other man's face, even if it didn't give anything away. There was always something in those onyx eyes that gave some clue to what Sasuke was thinking. What he could see was the way that dark head tilted, spiky hair a little flat today.

"I don't recall ever saying that," Sasuke responded simply, voice empty. The blond felt a surge of frustration, a common feeling he choked on every time when dealing with the dark haired man. He growled, a sound pulled from deep in his chest, heat once more gathering behind his eyes. It had been a long time since anger had resulted in the weakening of the seal but somehow Sasuke had managed to piss him off enough twice in one day that his pupils narrowed to slits, the bright blue beginning to bleed red.

"You didn't have to, bastard. The not saying one word to me unless we were on a mission pretty much gave me the clue," it was quiet enough in the kitchen that he could hear the other ninja's soft breathing and suddenly the space seemed even smaller than it was. The only thing that separated them was a few feet and the small island set in the middle of the kitchen. Everything was warring within him, his anger and betrayal tempered by the familiar desire he harbored and the need that had Sasuke's name written in bloody letters all over his heart. There was a soft scoff from the shadows the Uchiha was standing in.

"You never got a clue, idiot," That was all it took and he was once again launching himself at the other man, pulling his arm back so that he could swing at that perfect, pretty face. It was a sloppily thrown punch and would have gone wide anyway but it was caught in a steady palm that curled around his fist. Then he was being swung around violently so that his back slammed into the countertop, gasping in sudden pain that spidered up his spine. But he was used to such during battle and recovered quickly, spinning into a swift kick, aimed at the dark haired man's ribs. That too was blocked, though not so neatly this time, sending Sasuke back a step with a soft grunt.

"What the fuck is your problem, ass wipe?" Naruto snarled as he advanced again, anger lending him fluttering bursts of adrenaline. He never felt like this during a fight, even when he was mad. There was only one person that had ever made him feel this way and he hated it. Hated the way it hurt, the way he had no control over it and how even angry he still wanted to cry, "What did I ever do to deserve this?" Their next flurry of traded punches slammed him into a wall which gave when he used his elbows to stop the momentum of his body. Great, now they were destroying his house. Even worse, Sasuke wasn't answering him nor was he initiating the attacks. All he kept doing was defending himself and it was making that snarling beast in the blonde's chest growl even louder, "Why do you _hate_ me so much?" he didn't even realize he was screaming as he ducked under the Uchiha's unexpectedly sloppy kick, rushing forward and sending the other man flying, through the kitchen entrance and into a piece of furniture in his small living room. There was a groan as the dark haired man picked himself off the floor, ignoring the table was now reduced to useless splinters at his feet. In this room it was brighter, the silvery light from the moon falling in through the window and he could see as he stepped through the door himself, the way those dark eyes flashed. Only there was no anger or arrogance or even annoyance. It was, instead, an emotion Naruto was very familiar with. Pain.

"You really are a moron, Naruto," there was a brief, disbelieving pause in which it barely registered in his brain that the other man had spoke his name in a way he had never heard Sasuke say it before and then he snapped.

Naruto threw his couch at Sasuke's head.

"How does that_ make me a MORON!?!" _ the bulky piece of furniture crashed through the window, catching half way on the frame so it didn't plunged down three stories onto the street. Unfortunately (or fortunately rather because Naruto _didn't _really want to kill his infuriating teammate with a couch) the Uchiha had ducked, sliding smoothly to the side, though he could see how some of the glass that had blasted back at them, shimmered in the dark hair. A red film still permeating his vision, he once again threw himself bodily at the other man, dodging a punch before delivering his own. Even in tai-jutsu, they were both spectacularly balanced, the perfect opponent for the other. Where Naruto was all brute strength, using his considerable power to overwhelm and intimidate, Sasuke was speed and grace, tending to hang back and find an opening he could use as an advantage. It was how they could create so much damage for each other, especially when they were sloppy and distracted like they were now.

The blond caught a glancing blow off his chin, snapping his head back and making him bite the inside of his lip, leaving the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. A foot was barreling at him right behind the punch and he barely had time to bring his hands up to block it. The force behind it, though, sent him right through the flimsy wall that separated the living room and his bedroom, showering both of them and the rest of the immediate area in a white film of plaster. There were a few moments of confusion where he lay on his back, trying to find where his breath had run away to while breathing in the white dust, unable to comprehend what had just happened. It wasn't like he hadn't been thrown into things, or through things, before and many times, it had hurt a lot more. But he was dizzy with anger and that element of shaky adrenaline was dulling everything.

Coughing and gasping, he leveled himself onto his elbows in time to see Sasuke stepping through the gaping hole in his wall, just a silvery shadow in the semi-darkness of his bedroom. And just like that he was tired, tired of fighting this, fighting him, fighting the ache that settled deep around his heart and squeezed until he thought it would just stop beating all together. Staring up at the man that had been everything to him, friend, rival, brother, he felt the prickle of his wish, the wish that he could be more. The dark haired man stood over him, placing a foot squarely on the blonde's chest, applying pressure so that his elbows gave out, leaving him vulnerable on the hard floor.

"You never said anything to me either," added pressure on his chest made him gasp as Sasuke bent down, dark eyes barely visible in the moonlight, "That's what makes you a moron," Naruto blinked, hands going slack where they had wrapped around the other man's ankle. He opened his mouth to say that wasn't true but then realized the Uchiha was right. Naruto had held out his hope that the dark haired man would come up to him, thank him or just say hello but he never had. Yet neither had the blond. Just like that, the remains of his anger dissipated, leaving him feeling empty and cold. Wide sapphire eyes drifted away as his eyebrows drew down, distressed.

"You could have said something," he said weakly, dropping his hands altogether, letting them rest casually on the floor beside his head, "You always ran away when you saw me coming and you wouldn't meet my eyes. It wasn't like I didn't try," There was a pause and then Sasuke sighed, lifting his foot off of the blonde's chest. Naruto made no move to get up, just keeping his head tilted to the side as he stared out his bedroom window. The silence dragged at him, heavier than it had ever been during the entire year. Every time he thought he had the other man figured out, Sasuke would once again baffle him. No matter how many times he tried to get under that icy exterior, he was thwarted. A hand wrapped into the now disheveled shirt, curling into the material and he dragged his eyes up to find the dark haired shinobi crouched next to him, eyes as black as the night sky. The silence dragged out between them as he stared up at the man leaning over him, wondering what was going on behind those dark orbs. And then Sasuke succeeded in doing what he had been since Naruto met him; he pissed the blond off.

"You're not for sale, dumbass," Naruto's mouth fell open in shock, reeling at all the insinuations those words could have meant before the rage came crashing back. Cursing soundly, he jerked his knee up, connecting with the Uchiha's back but he couldn't get enough leverage and the next thing he knew, he was being lifted off the floor. His cry at being slammed against yet another wall cracked through the dark apartment that was being torn apart by their emotions. Pain laced through his skull as he realized they had broken this wall too before wrapping his hands around the wrist of the hand still curled in his clothes.

"W-what the hell does that even mean, you bastard?" he growled, eyes watering from the impact. He felt like his brain was being splintered apart as he stared into the shadowed gaze, struck by the intensity he found there.

"Just what it sounds like," he was so close, close enough that Sasuke had to tilt his head back to look up into the blonde's eyes. It had surprised him when he realized he had out grown the Uchiha, now standing a full three inches taller. Yet many times, like now, it never seemed to make much of a difference. Sasuke would always seem like he was miles ahead. Blue eyes flattened with confusion and annoyance.

"You were the one that came out of nowhere and dumped a shit-load of money down for that stupid auction," he snarled, curling his fingers around the slender wrist, "Kind of hypocritical, don't you think?" the hand holding him in place tightened, the black gaze flashing dangerously. It was then he realized just _how_ close they were, heat from the other man coiling around him where their chests and thighs nearly touched.

"I didn't realize I'd have to spell it out for you, dummy. You're not for sale because you're _mine_," the last word was stressed and in the deep voice there was a hint of possession that nearly stole his breath. There was a brief, uncomprehending second where Naruto wanted to tell him to go to hell, that Uzimaki Naruto was _no_ one's property. Then he realized that he _did_ belong to someone, completely, totally, every last bit of him and would give just about anything to hear the man he had been in love with half of his life to say those three words again…_because you're mine…_

For a moment he was almost ready to believe that he had imagined it, that his mind was so ready to grasp at any kind of hope that it made up what he wanted to hear, what he'd been _aching_ to hear. Then he realized that Sasuke's hand still holding him in place trembled as it pressed into his chest and the dark gaze had lowered, no longer bright and flashing but downcast in uncertainty.

"W-what?" the word felt heavy on his tongue as he sagged in the dark haired man's grip. Sasuke tipped his head away, the swing of raven colored bangs hiding Sasuke's expression from him but he could just see the way those neatly formed lips, so perfect, had turned downward. It was like he was fighting with himself, the ever present Uchiha pride getting in the way of what he really wanted to say, what really needed to be said. Reaching out his free hand, the blond dared to trace his fingers along that top lip shaped like a bow, shivering pleasantly as hot breath swept over his skin when Sasuke parted his lips at the gentle touch. The fact that he even let the blond do it made his body tingle, the intimacy of it so new it left them both breathless.

"Naruto…" it hesitated just enough to show him that the Uchiha had dropped his icy exterior completely, standing as vulnerable as he had ever been in front of his best friend and suddenly that long, torturous year disappeared because he had Sasuke in front of him who had all but confessed to him, called Naruto his and that was all he needed. Moving swiftly, he slipped easily out of the other man's weakened hold and grabbed slim shoulders, swinging them both around so that their positions had been switched, slamming the dark haired man none too gently against the wall. And then he was drowning, crushing his mouth to Sasuke's. It was soft and warm and better than he had ever imagined and it didn't matter that it was a little sloppy as he had never kissed anyone before. There was a breath in which the Uchiha was completely unresponsive, his dark eyes wide and then Naruto's knees almost gave out because Sasuke was kissing him back.

It started out hesitant, just like the way the other man had uttered his name, their rhythm off slightly so noses bumped and their teeth sometimes knocked together. But he didn't care because he was kissing Sasuke. Finally, after all this time, after years of heartache, of pain, of loneliness, he was kissing Sasuke. They parted for a breath and he noticed the other man was as out of breath as he was, the sweet warmth of it brushing over his face and he decided he couldn't get enough of it. Their gazes clashed in a wave of understanding and then slender hands in his bright hair were tipping his head so his mouth could be properly plundered this time. And just like that it was ten times better. Better because all the awkwardness, the hesitation and the painful history the two ninja shared vanished under the beautiful, silky caress of the Uchiha's lips on his own.

The soft lips parted, slick and wet and he would later deny the sound that was wrangled from his throat was a whimper because there was a hot tongue running along the seam of his mouth. Trying to drag enough air into his lungs, he gave in, opening his own lips and letting Sasuke deepen his claim.

It was like a whole new world was opened to him, exploding inwards from the slick touch of the other man's tongue mapping out every contour of his mouth. He couldn't breathe or think, just barely having enough brain power to return the electrifying contact. Every place was touched, making him gasp when some of the more sensitive ones were teased. And the taste…it was the most wonderful, achingly good flavors he had ever tasted, rich and erotic, flooding his senses until all he knew was Sasuke, Sasuke…_Sasuke…_

That hand in his hair tightened, making him grunt with the sudden sting and he realized in some distant, detached part of him mind that he had sunk his own fingers deep into raven colored strands, holding on for dear life. How could something as simple as a kiss feel like this? Like his blood was turning slowly into bubbling lava and tiny fireworks were bursting along his skin, everything narrowing down to the places where they touched each other. This was his whole world, right here against the shattered wall of his bedroom, in the silvery light of the nosy moon. He would never again be able to live without this, sure that if Sasuke walked away from him once the sun returned to its place in the sky, he would just shrivel up and die. Though he doubted the dark haired Uchiha would do such considering how he was panting into Naruto's mouth.

They broke apart to breathe, eyes locking in the darkness, before circling back and beginning again and each time it just got sweeter and sweeter. Perhaps because practice made perfect but their noses bumped less and when teeth were involved in the mix, it was usually deliberate. With a loud groan, the first real one to break the relative silence that had only before been broken by the wet sounds of their kisses, the blond pressed forward, desperate for more. He curled his fingers into all that dark hair and molded his slightly longer body into the other man's and, _shit_, how could the mere knowledge that they fit so well together feel so good? And it did, feel incredible, so amazing that he was sure he would melt before they could even touch each other properly, the way he had been waiting to for…ah, yes…

The sudden grind of their hips was completely unintentional but the friction on his half-hard cock and the knowledge Sasuke wanted him just as badly had him wrenching his mouth away, suddenly too hot. He pressed his forehead to the other man's, feeling dizzy as he gasped for air.

"Sasuke…" he breathed, taking note how the beautiful black eyes were hazy and staring into his own with an expression that mirrored the desire flashing through his veins. Hands he had not felt leave his hair twisted in his shirt, tugging harshly on the fabric, "Sasuke, I can't…can't wait for you any longer…" he meant it on behalf of the need to know what intentions were behind those blazing kisses but in his husky voice rendered sugary with desire, it sounded like a plea. The dark eyes flashed at the sound but when the raven haired man lifted his hand, it was to gently cup the blonde's jaw, pale features curiously soft.

"I'm right here. You don't have to wait," a gentle caress to tawny skin and his heart swelled at those words, choking him. Carefully, caught in the lull from their previous violence, he ran his fingers down the neat, sharp lines of one cheekbone to the finely tapered chin before wandering lower, down the line of Sasuke's neck, always so elegant. Vaguely, the blond wondered what all that silvery skin would taste like. Then their gazes caught on one another again and it hit him, completely and entirely, that this was really happening, that Sasuke was here with him, had really rescued him (he _still_ couldn't wrap his mind around the money the other man had parted with for this) and was letting Naruto touch him while touching the blond back.

"You mean it…" the words sounded strangled, so full, near to bursting. The dark head nodded once, the ever-present ironic smirk long gone and he just couldn't hold back anymore. Naruto fairly tackled the Uchiha, latching onto the soft, wonderfully warm lips, forcing Sasuke's head to tilt back to he could touch _everywhere_. His hands roamed hungrily, not caring about the layer of clothing that separated them from the smooth skin underneath, feeling every contour, desperately wishing for more. This time it was the Uchiha's turn to make a noise. The sound of it shot straight to Naruto's growing erection, instantly making him rock hard and he answered with a whispered moan of his own, nipping at the tongue currently tangled with his own.

There were a few brief moments when they fought each other, resuming their steady decimation of the walls and furniture. But where there had been punching and anger before, now there was nothing but the feel of being wrapped in one another. Names and curses were grunted and gasped, hands wandering beyond constricting clothes as first he shoved and then was shoved back. At one time, his hip was jammed against his night table, causing him to return the favor by slamming the other man into the door knob of the bedroom dorr, all the while shivering in blissful delight as long, slim fingers danced over the muscles and hard line of his back.

The door gave way behind them, causing them to stumble through. Sasuke tripped, breaking away from Naruto with a tiny cry of surprise as his feet got tangled with the blonde's, tumbling backwards. Because he had been caught up in the other man's black shirt, the taller man was quick to follow, eyes widening before he was half sprawled on top of a wincing Uchiha. They stared at each other for a moment, breathing hard, faces inches apart before Naruto grinned, shifting so he was supporting himself on his hands over the dark haired shinobi.

"Well, that was graceful," he said around a chuckle, finding he really liked this considerable crack he had forcefully put in the famous Uchiha armor. He couldn't keep his hands off all that pale, smooth skin as the dark haired man frowned at him, the expression on the wet and slightly swollen lips looking like a pout in the moonlight. He decided absently as he found a hard nub and rubbed it gently with the pad of his thumb that Sasuke had never looked more beautiful.

"_You_ tripped _me_, you moron," he accused even as his breath caught, arching so he could press his chest harder into Naruto's hands, making the insult sound more like an endearment. The blond just grinned before he leaned forward and finally discovered what that shadowy dip at the base of the other man's neck tasted like. Mm, it tasted of salt and fire and night, making him groan as he sought out more and more, lips running over the gracefully dips and lines of the elegant neck.

"Hmm, Sasuke…you taste so good…" so good, in fact, that he clamped his lips around a patch of skin over the rapidly beating pulse, sucking hungrily, drinking in every breathy whisper and gasp. Fingers dug into his waist, scoring lines into his skin as he bit down, claiming, marking. If Naruto belonged to Sasuke, then the Uchiha could never claim anyone but the blond ever again and if he had to mark him like this every night to make sure it stayed so, then he would.

"Naru…Naruto…" it was a plea and with his name spoken just like that, in Sasuke's voice as said man panted liquid heat into his ear, he was reminded painfully just how hard he was. Groaning, he trailing his hands down, hunting blindly for the hem of the dark shirt so he could lift it up, up, away and…_oh, fuck, _Sasuke was…was…_gorgeous, stunning, breathtaking…_

Dark eyes watched him from under lowered eyelids as his own bright gaze drifted, taking in every last detail that had been bared for him with an aching want that was just getting stronger and stronger. Again their eyes met, both gazes hazy with desire and pent up feelings and then it became a whirlwind of activity again, tearing at each other's clothes (Naruto was going to have to take his new shirt out to be repaired. He actually liked the way it had looked on him) and mouths, stealing hard, searching kisses between the moments when hands ripped and threw away useless pieces of fabric.

Before he knew it, he was propped up against a semi-intact wall in his living room once again (don't ask him how they had managed _that_) Sasuke kneeling over him as he tried to forcefully suck all of the air from Naruto's lungs. The only thing that separated them now was his own all together too tight underwear and he was very aware of the hard length of the other man's cock as it rubbed along his abdomen while they kissed. The feel of it stole his breath because Sasuke was hard and aching _for Naruto_. The dark haired man pulled back just enough to share the same air as Naruto, dark eyes burning like the angry fire that was working through his veins. Every inch of that pale skin was bared, a fact he was more than willing to take advantage of, starting his hands at the curve of the Uchiha's shoulders and moving them ever downward, memorizing every dip of the pale skin that was so warm under his fingers.

Then Sasuke that shocked him into complete stillness, eyes wide as his mind reeled. A slender yet strong hand cupped his chin, titling his head back so he could meet the onyx gaze that was so close and in them he could see, behind the burning lust was a lingering shadow of doubt and unease. But the deep voice was strong when the dark haired man spoke.

"You're mine, Naruto…" the fingers tightened on his chin and the black orbs flashed in the silvery light, "_Mine,"_ their next kiss was nothing like the last, violent and nearly melting him in its intensity. All the while, his brain kept chanting, _yes, yes, always, always yours…_When they finally parted for air, his lips feeling decidedly bruised, he managed a grin, wishing he could see the exact hue of the flush darkening the Uchiha's sharp cheek bones.

"I always have been, you know," he whispered as he trailed his hand over a flat abdomen, taking in the way the dim light caught those dark eyes. There was a sharply inhaled breath as some more of the other man's precious control slipped away and one of the hands that had been supporting Sasuke against the blonde's broad shoulders disappeared, reaching around to link with the fingers Naruto had been trailing over the moon-pale skin. Their gazes locked and this time his breath _was_ stolen away for the dark haired man brought his long, tawny fingers up to his mouth, kissing the tip of each one. The action enchanted him, the soft, gentle touches burning through him. It was unbearably unlike Sasuke and yet when he looked into the dark eyes, he knew he would want the Uchiha no other way. It was as possessive as it was sweet and with each lingering touch of those soft lips lingering over his hand, his heart swelled until it hurt.

Then those perfect lips that had been so innocently kissing him parted, the fire in Sasuke's eyes brightening just a bit and he gasped when his index finger was sucked into the wet heat of the other man's mouth. It was blindingly hot, watching his own finger getting lost behind the reddened lips, the throbbing in his groin returning tenfold. The slick tongue laved over and around the sensitive tip, covering it with saliva. It should have been at least a little disgusting but Naruto was sure he had never been so turned on in his entire life. He watched, mouth open slightly and breathing quick, as Sasuke gave the same treatment to two of his other fingers, the sight and feel of it shooting straight to his painful erection.

At last Sasuke pulled the blonde's last finger from his mouth, before leaning back on his heels over Naruto's lap, still holding the other shinobi's wrist. There was a swift second where he was arrested by the sight of the beautiful Uchiha, the slim, lean line of his body, skin silvery in the pale light, strong muscles flexing on his slender frame. His legs were long, thighs powerful as they took his weight, everything about him speaking of strength and grace. It was on one of those thighs his free hand was absently rubbing circles on, finding the skin there soft and smooth. But it was his hard, proud cock, jutting out from a thick triangle of dark curls that Naruto couldn't seem to stop staring at. It wasn't as thick as his own but it looked a bit longer as it pressed against the flat abdomen, a pearly bead of pre cum spread over the flushed head. He wanted nothing more than to curl his fingers around its silky length, roll his thumb to smear that thick, salty liquid around the slit, feel it pulsing hotly under his grip. He wanted to hear the other man's already faltering breaths hitch, to hear him moan as he touched him all along his length then fondled the perfect, round balls that hung just below Sasuke's erection and perhaps reach even farther back…

All of that in a moment and then his brain was short circuiting as the dark haired man guided the hand he had slicked carefully with his warm saliva around the neat curve of his buttocks, letting Naruto's fingers skim his firm flank before pressing his fingers at the crevice between the cheeks. Startled, he raised his blue eyes to find the black gaze hazy with want as he encountered the edges of the blinding heat that called to him.

"What…wait…" but Sasuke had already taken his index finger and pushed it against the hot pucker, making the blond gasp in longing. He had always assumed, should something like this happen, it would be him letting Sasuke do the taking. The dark haired man seemed to sense his hesitation for he leaned down, not letting his hand go, pressing his lips to the blonde's ear.

"I want you…let me give this to you…" and how could he say no, especially when those words were said in that voice, sounding like liquid sex. He actually had to pause as a wave of pure, white heat flashed through him, making him wonder if he would come without being touched. Then he caught the earnest look in those dark eyes and couldn't hold back any more. Without warning, he slipped his finger into the tight heat that was Sasuke, groaning even as the other man gasped, arching at the sudden intrusion. Blue eyes blinked as he fought once again for control and he had to grin sheepishly at the annoyed look on the Uchiha's face.

"Sorry," he hissed, "You're just…" and he couldn't finish as he moved his finger deeper, the velvety walls tensing even as he pushed the whole length of the long digit in. He could see the discomfort on the dark haired man's face and he didn't like that at all. Reaching around with his other hand, he pressed it flat between the Uchiha's shoulder blades, urging the man to shuffle forwards so he was leaning over Naruto, slender hands using his shoulders for support, "It's easier if you relax," he whispered, licking a line on the pale chest and tasting salt before moving his finger a little.

To Sasuke's credit, he did try to stay relaxed, pressing his face into the crook of the blonde's neck while panting shallowly against his skin. Shit, that was hot and he wondered how long he could last like this. Murmuring a warning, he pressed another finger into that tight heat, drinking in Sasuke's gasp, stilling when the muscles clamped down around his fingers. Rubbing gentle circles over the Uchiha's back, he mumbled what he hoped were gentle encouragements, hoping to ease the other man's tension. He knew his own fingers were shaking as he delighted in the feel of holding the Uchiha close while he did this. There was a breathy moan in his ear as he started to slide his fingers in and out of the tight entrance, gently stretching. The sound sounded more distressed, though, than anything else and his brow furrowed as the dark haired man trembled against him, trying to heed the blonde's warning to relax. Wanting to make this better, he began to search, angling his hand different ways with each gentle thrust until he encountered a place inside of Sasuke that felt different.

The dark head was thrown back suddenly with a nearly inaudible grunt, a sharp breath sucked in through the narrow nose and he grinned to see it. The black eyes were wide as Sasuke dipped his head back down to regard the blond, fingers tight against Naruto's shoulders.

"Ah, right there, huh?" he couldn't help but feel a thrill at giving the Uchiha pleasure, rolling his fingers against the little nub again and earning himself a flutter of dark eyelashes, white teeth biting into Sasuke's bottom lip as he tried to stifle whatever sound he was going to make. That was going to have to change. The blond wanted to hear _everything._

"Wh-what was that?" the deep voice was raspy as Naruto was regarded under that smoldering gaze once again. He moved his hand again and again, twisting his fingers while reveling in the tiny sounds Sasuke was beginning to allow.

"That would be your prostate," his words were punctuated by a sharp thrust of his fingers directly into that spot and the slim body bowed, nails clawing at Naruto's skin as the dark head once again flung back, a soft cry torn from Sasuke's throat. It was beautiful, stunning…_so freaking gorgeous_…and again he was teetering on the brink, forced to reach down and forcefully cut off his own orgasm. Holy _damn_.

Sasuke slumped over him, hard cock dripping wetly between them as he clung to the blond, panting, lips caressing the skin of his neck, sucking and kissing between swift breaths. Deciding this had better progress quickly or it would be over before it started, Naruto avoided that spot when he worked his third finger into the other man, caressing gently as he prepared the Uchiha, feeling like he should be worshipping the other man as he did. He pressed a few soft, sucking kisses to the Uchiha's shoulders and chest, craning his neck as he licked at one pert nipple, needing to be buried in his tight heat more than he needed anything in his entire life.

"How..how do you…ah! know all of th-this?" while his words may have been broken, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Gently, he pulled his fingers free and started to work his way free of his constricting boxers, hissing as his damp, aching cock was exposed to the cool air.

"I had the most perverted old man for a teacher. You think he didn't teach me anything?" Sasuke lifted his head, sharp features covered with a shimmering sheen of sweat. His eyes were black pools in the dim light.

"Wasn't he all about the women?" Sasuke's voice sounded oddly curious, as if he was trying to picture what the blond was implying and Naruto grinned, sucking on the other dusky nipple, breathing in the heady scent of the other man.

"He liked them too but really, anything pretty would do. The man was the consummate pervert. He liked sex. Period," and he shrugged, though his mind was more interested in Sasuke right then. But a hand splayed over his chest, making him pause.

"Did you ever…" he waved his other hand to indicate exactly what he meant, "before?" this time the blonde's smile was a little gentler, finding the Uchiha's lack of knowledge and his hesitation endearing. Curling his arm so he could draw the dark haired man close, he breathed deep the fresh scent of the pale skin, sighing softly even as it served to make him even harder.

"No, never. Just read books…ah…Sasuke…I need you…" his voice had turned into a plea because he couldn't wait much longer. He felt as if he had been holding back forever. Long fingers tipped his head back so he could be kissed once more, the moonlit room disappearing as he closed his eyes in bliss. This was where he belonged, right here, his mouth opening under the other man's demanding tongue, tasting all of that dark fire. He was so lost in the kiss, he didn't feel Sasuke shift his weight until a warm hand curled around his erection, the slick pucker of the other man's entrance pressing against his weeping tip. A needy voice whispered his name and the world disappeared as he was sheathed in the blinding heat of the other man's tight walls.

Their cries mingled in the dark apartment, the sudden joining almost too much. Thankfully, Sasuke held himself very still and the blond would have felt some kind of guilt as the dark haired man was no doubt in pain from being penetrated but all he knew was the flutter of ecstasy and the tightening in his stomach as he was clenched tightly inside, _inside_…_ah, God, he was inside Sasuke…_Trying desperately not to lose himself, he wrapped his arms around the supple waist, feeling the faint tremors wracking the pale body as the Uchiha clung to him. Short, gasping breaths puffed against his forehead and the dark eyes were shut tightly, the sight of hit wrenching at something inside of him.

"Are you alright?" he breathed, glad for this interruption because he wanted a chance to make this better for the other man before it ended. Yet when the black eyes opened, they shimmered slightly, damp with an emotion he couldn't read. The sight mesmerized him. Sasuke pressed a hungry kiss to his lips and then another before pulling back, resting his forehead to Naruto's again.

"I…it feels…Naruto…" hot breath wafted over his cheeks and he realized it wasn't pain that had put that expression on the other man's face but something else, "_Please move,"_ and he was nearly swept away by the raw desire that was in his voice. Some of the iron control he had been fighting for all this time crumbled away and he jerked his hips forward, burying himself deeper into the velvety heat. Fuck, the friction dragging on his aching cock was almost too good but it was Sasuke's expression that held him captive. All the lines eased with the movement, pleasure written in the curve of his brow and the relaxed lips, parted as he panted. Naruto wanted to see so much more. Taking hold of the other man's pale hips, he helped Sasuke lever himself up so he could meet the blonde's thrusts every time. It was breath taking, it was bone meltingly hot and it felt so…damn…good…

The rhythm was slow at first, a steady friction that built subtly with each stoke, fire racing through his veins as the pleasure tightened in his groin and swept in ever growing waves through his body. Sasuke didn't make much noise, just small gasps as he watched Naruto through fathomless black eyes over the flush that was spreading over his pale features, visible even in the dim moonlight. The blond, however, couldn't seem to bite back the soft groans and whispered exclamations because there was a dam building up inside of him that would surely decimate him when it broke. With every buck of his hips he was a little bit closer. The feeling seemed to imprint itself on him, through him and he knew he was being claimed as much as he was claiming Sasuke. Every rocking connection until the fire crackled at the edge of every cell, the tension making his legs quake with the effort.

"A-ah, Sasuke…" it was a plea, a prayer and was answered with a sweet, wet kiss, their harsh breaths shared as they breathed for each other. Sasuke was shaking too and he shifted, needing to watch the stoic mask crack completely. Apparently he had found the correct place, too, with the next deep thrust as the dark haired man wrenched himself away, gasping loudly to the ceiling. The blond would have smiled if he wasn't so far gone. Right there, then. Just like that, the pace turned hard and desperate, the Uchiha slamming himself down onto Naruto lap with a surprising abandon, eyes almost closed as the blond pressed into him.

"Hmm…God…hah…ah…" Sasuke's voice was just as beautiful has he was, spurring Naruto on who was fairly burying himself in the tight heat, careful to hit that spot just right every time. The dark haired man was panting in his ear, his inner walls clamping down to near impossible tightness every time his prostate was stimulated and the way he was leaking between them, underside of his cock sliding against the blonde's abdomen, he realized they were both teetering dangerously at that edge. Desperate to see Sasuke lose himself first, he lifted one hand from his death grip on the slim hips and curled his fist around the Uchiha's deliciously wet dick. The dark head tossed back with a gasp of the blonde's name, long, pale fingers tightening on his shoulders and, fuck, the dark haired man was so hard, it was a wonder he was still holding back.

"Fuck, Sasuke…oh, _yes…yes!" _ orgasm crackling at the edges of his vision, he curled his thumb over the top of Sasuke's cock, teasing the slit and that was all it took. For a moment he was struck motionless by the sight of Sasuke arching up, sharp features softened by ecstasy, mouth open and eyes tightly closed. It was the sound of it that seemed to resonate straight through him, like a constricting fist around his heart as the hot erection pulsed warm threads of release all over the pale abdomen and his hand. The sound of Sasuke's climax was more stunning than he could ever have imagined, the cry of his own name the final push he needed to finally let go.

White washed over his vision as the silken walls clamped down so hard as the hot erection pulseded in his grip that it almost hurt, the rush of his release slamming through him in a beautiful, fiery crescendo. The blood rushed through him so that he wasn't even sure he made any noise at all but if he did, it was that silvery name that he shouted to the dark ceiling. He came and came until he was so submerged in the glittering darkness, he would not have been at all surprised to find himself passed out. The deep voice roughed with completion moaned softly in his ear as he coated the slick, velvety walls, barely aware of the arms that had been wrapped around his shoulders, long fingers curling into his damp hair.

And when they were spent, they remained where they were, melting into one another, completely unwilling to move. Naruto's body felt as if it had been dipped into a vat of lava and then left to dry on some smooth beach, cooling slowly as the fire in his veins began to recede. Sasuke was draped over him like some exquisite, priceless blanket, skin still warm and flushed from their activities. He was absolutely stunning, with his pale skin shimmering softly in the moonlight, dark hair sliding over the blonde's shoulders, feeling so silky and fine it could almost have been a dream. But the heavy weight still slumped over his lap, his softening length still buried deep in the other man's hot channel and the slowing breaths against the side of his neck were achingly real. He was so close, right there and Naruto wanted nothing more at that moment than to touch him.

Sasuke whispered something he couldn't understand against his skin when the blond lifted his hands and began to stroke the long length of the dark haired shinobi's back, feeling cum cooling on his abdomen and thighs. It was perfect, wonderful and a heavy feeling of contentment stole over him.

"Naruto?" he loved the way the Uchiha said his name like that and the way his lips sucked on random patches of tawny skin, further marking the blond, every dark irregularity serving as a signature. He hummed in response to his name, keeping the rhythmic movement of his hands going, rather liking the way Sasuke was like putty in his embrace. Another sucking kiss to the edge of his jaw before the dark haired man moved, leaning back just enough so he could look into the blonde's face. Naruto was struck by the uncertainly and flash of something darker in the black gaze, "Would you have gone with the Kazekage, had I not shown up in time?" Well, this was a surprise. Sasuke was jealous, even after everything.

"I would have," his smile and the gentle brush of his hand over the Uchiha's cheek stilled the suddenly violent dark haired ninja. Whatever his reaction was going to be, it stilled with the expression he found in the wide, blue eyes, "and we would probably have ended up talking or playing shogi. I had no intention of bedding anyone, Kazekage or not and I would have seriously damaged anyone who would have thought of forcing me…" then his smile widened, tucking some dark hair behind one of Sasuke's ears, "Except you," the dark eyes blazed and his head was tilted back by two fists buried in his bright hair. A sardonic smirk curled on those perfect lips, making his breath catch and he completely missed the mischievous look that entered the dark eyes.

"Liar. You did your best trying to kill me, moron," and he couldn't even respond because he was caught up in a bruising kiss, nearly buried by the onslaught of one very determined Uchiha who seemed to think that the blonde's jaw could unhinge at will. He didn't mind, not when Sasuke's tongue tangled with his own like that. When they broke apart long minutes later, they were panting again, hearts thrumming unsteadily and he was very aware he was still inside of the other man. If the apartment building collapsed around their ears, he would not have cared.

"Well, I couldn't make it too easy for you, now could I?" and his grin gleamed in the moonlight. Sasuke shook his head and called him an idiot again but he smiled none the less and it was perfect.

Unable, or unwilling, to really move much, he just lifted the shorter man from his lap, both of them wincing when he slipped free from that encompassing heat before they settled on the floor, not bothering to cover themselves as he curled himself around the slighter frame, fitting his body neatly behind Sasuke's. It amazed him still how flawlessly they fit together, making one whole of their two halves and he wondered as he breathed in the heady scent of the dark hair tickling his nose how they could have waited this long. His arms were wrapped comfortably around the Uchiha's middle, holding him close, back to chest, buttocks to pelvis, thigh to thigh and it was wonderful, amazing, _right._

"Hey, can I ask you something?" his voice easily cut into the comfortable silence, curious and he plunged on when he caught the affirmative action of the dark head, "How much money did you really hvae? Really? Because there's no way you could have thrown away that much money," a hand wrapped around one of his own, stilling his words and Sasuke turned his head so that the dark gaze was peering over one shoulder at him.

"I have never and will never throw away good money. I consider it an investment," wide blue eyes blinked in astonishment even after the dark head had turned back around and the blond was silent for a while, trying to figure out if the dark haired man had tried to evade his question. And how the hell was he an _investment_, whatever that was supposed to mean. But those were not the questions he ended up asking.

"You mean, you really spent _four million_ dollars on me?!" his voice almost cracked under the strain of incredulity, arms tightening around the man currently curled against him. Sasuke snorted a short laugh before he was turning in the blonde's embrace, sharp features holding not a trace of regret. Long, pale fingers traced over his face, making his breath catch when the Uchiha smiled softly, an expression he had never seen there before and was instantly determined to see it more often.

"I would pay three times that, Naruto, to be here with you, like this…right here," and he nearly drowned in the sweetness of Sasuke's lips caressing his own. Just like that, where the money had come from was irrelevant, though if he had been thinking properly, he would have recalled the Uchiha name came with a hefty fortune. What he would never realize, though, was that Sasuke had given up every last cent to ensure Naruto would forever and always remain his.

* * *

Naruto was laying peacefully on his stomach, chin propped on his crossed forearms sometime later, just basking in the feel of his lover…_how long had he waited for that to become true_…laying beside him, breathing softly in the quiet. His bright eyes watched lazily as pale fingers dragged back and forth over the grain of the smooth floor, for once thinking of absolutely nothing at all. The moon had slid around to the other side of the building, leaving them in silver edged shadows but his eyes had gotten used to lack of light and he could just make out the pale features of the dark haired Uchiha, dark eyes pools of fathomless night.

A hand reached out, the one he had been watching, renewing its leisurely motion on his own skin and then Sasuke was there, draped over him, dropping kisses over his back. Naruto only shifted his arms from under his head, acknowledging the stirring of heat in his groin as the other man's half-hard erection slid between his firm cheeks, sending a thrill through him. Fingers and lips touched everywhere but he didn't move, sighing under the attention.

Then those hands slipped between his legs and he was hard, wanting Sasuke with that same burning fire yet somehow it seemed tamer, slower, because now they had all the time in the world. The blond only canted his hips back, spreading his legs to let the Uchiha settle between them and it was his turn to fight the pain before the dark haired man draped over him once more, body warm as he entered Naruto with a slow, smooth thrust. It was good, so good, to be filled like this, letting the other man move and just laying on his stomach, letting the tingles of pleasure wash over him like a tidal wave. His name was a hot, breathless chant in his ear and he answered by driving his hips back, meeting every one of Sasuke's thrusts. It was spectacular, a bright blaze of sparks every time his prostate was pressed into, his hard, aching cock riding against the floor, smearing it with pearly cum.

So this was what it meant to make love to someone.

Even unable to see Sasuke's face, it couldn't have been more perfect. Their hands entwined beside his head, holding tightly like some kind of lifeline because that's exactly what it was, keeping him anchored. Something warm and wet pooled on the floor under his cheek as they spiraled closer and closer to that stunning edge but his realization that he was crying was drowned by the fizzle of pleasure and the absolute happiness that hissed through him with every rapid pulse of his heart.

And after another dazzlingly bright completion, when he whispered those three words into the darkness, they were answered.

* * *

The first thing that he noticed when awareness stole upon him was that it was ungodly bright. Sharp, golden light fell upon his face and beckoned he open his eyes, nagging loudly while bringing him to full wakefulness. It took him a moment to realize the hard surface he was currently laying on was, in fact, the floor, though he couldn't even imagine why he would have fallen asleep there since it was uncomfortable and…not cold. It should have been cold. He should have been freezing but the heavy blanket curled around him was...

Then he remembered the auction and how he planned to creatively murder each of his friends and Sasuke with a large bag of money…

That was when he realized _why_ he wasn't cold.

With a gasping cry, Naruto sat up which caused the still-sleeping body that belonged to Sasuke to slip into his lap. So it _had _happened and wasn't another one of his fanciful dreams. He grinned when the dark haired man stirred, fixing him with a dark, sleepy glare.

"What the fuck has you so jumpy, idiot?" damn, that deep voice was sexy all scratchy with sleep and the blond swirled a finger through dark strands of silky hair, still trying to convince his brain this was real. Instead of answering, he just leaned down, feeling sore muscles scream in protest and laid a soft kiss on the single visible cheek. The pale skin looked positively luminescent in the deep, morning sunlight. Damn, but he was beautiful. Even grouchy and rumpled from just waking after a night on the floor, Sasuke stole his breath.

"Good morning, asshole," he murmured softly, smiling as the man grunted before sliding off his lap, stretching out again next to the blond and promptly burying his head in the side of one of Naruto's thighs. He barely heard the disgruntled grunt because he was admiring the view he had of a very naked Uchiha. It made his mouth go dry.

"That's bastard to you, moron," and the blond threw back his head and laughed because it was a decidedly _Sasuke_ thing to say. The movement had him catching a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head only to gasp. Then he was speechless with dismay and a shocking amount of disbelief.

His apartment looked as if a tornado had ripped through it.

Holes in the walls, furniture cracked and broken, gouges taken from the floor (he couldn't even _think_ of what might have caused that). But what made him gap openly was the couch that was tottering half out of the broken living room window. Sasuke must have noticed his change because he huffed against the tan skin his face was pushed into before turning his head just enough to look up at the blond with one eye. Naruto wanted to wail.

"M-my apartment!" he finally managed to gasp and Sasuke actually lift his head to look, dark eyes flickering callously over the wreckage. Then he flopped back down into his former position, throwing an arm over the blonde's lap.

"So what?" his words were muffled but they still incited a familiar rage within the golden haired shinobi. Glaring down at the pale back, he threw his hands into the air.

"So what!?" he fairly shrieked, "So my apartment looks like it has been over turned by a _fucking TSUNAMI!!" _ He panted, recalling some of the anger that had caused this wreckage in the first place before he was suddenly sprawled out under a very awake Sasuke who pinned him to the floor with an effortless grace. The smirk that curled on those lips he knew tasted of rich, dark fire made him want to scream.

"So what, it doesn't matter," he opened his mouth angrily, trying to throw the other man off but he had no leverage and the Uchiha just grinned down at him, dark hair obscuring his face. He leaned down, so close Naruto could almost taste his breath, making him still, breath catching with the stirring of familiar, scalding heat, "because you're moving in with me," as he succumbed to the feeling of Sasuke's lips on his, he knew he would not refuse. After all, he belonged to Sasuke, completely, with every last piece of his soul and it hadn't been the money that had bought him. It hadn't even been last night. He had belonged to the dark haired Uchiha the very first time those fathomless onyx eyes had first acknowledged him and would continue to do so until the day he died.

The price that had been paid was the long years apart, of misunderstanding and distrust. But now that he had Sasuke, here, in his arms, he was never letting go…

* * *

"That was a rather nasty trick you played on Naruto last night," Kakashi glanced up from his seat in the grass beside a dark stone with names carved upon its surface of those long dead, seeing Iruka walking calmly towards him through the tall grass. The silver haired Hokage grinned behind his mask, secretly pleased the brunette had sought him out.

"It was no trick," he answered sedately, turning his gaze away from the younger man's wide, chocolate eyes that always seemed to see too much, looking out over the training grounds while recalling the night before, "I would not have let them go through with their little game with Naruto at the middle if I had not know of Sasuke's return," Iruka settled into the grass beside him, sitting just far enough away that he avoided touching the older man but close enough that Kakashi could feel the younger man's body heat. It was delightfully pleasant.

"So you set them up," the tone was accusing and he didn't have to look at the brunette to know there was a distinct expression of disapproval on his handsome face. The Hokage gave an easy shrug, plucking at the longer grass near his thigh. Absently, he wondered when the last time the grass had been cut here while twirling a solitary blade between his long fingers.

"Not really. It was more like the right timing," he grinned when he remembered the stunned look on Naruto's face and the way his two former students had disappeared, all fire and passion. He wasn't worried that they had been spitting venom at each other. What mattered was the blaze that had sprung up between them. It had been obvious to everyone there, including the rather frustrated red haired Kazekage. Thank God for the Uchiha's quick reflexes. His just hoped that they had both found what they were looking for. Iruka snorted softly and Kakashi glanced at the younger man, taking in the wide gaze and the way the straight, slashing scar just enhanced his looks. Hmm, maybe he could put some of that "good timing" into use for himself. A slow smile curling over his lips, he turned to the man seated at his side.

"So, was it at least a success? Will we be able to afford to build a new school?" those chocolate eyes flickered as Iruka's expression shifted to something much like panic.

"Enough!?" the man rasped, indicating wildly with his hands in his barely concealed excitement and dismay, "Do you know just how much four million is? I have no idea what to do with all that money!"

Kakashi, however, had quite a few ideas what to do with the left over money and they had nothing to do with a place of learning and everything to do with the brown eyed Chunin beside him. A single dark eye swept over the field once again, smiling to himself as he listened to Iruka talk animatedly about the new plans for the school that were already being drawn up.

Oh, yes, he too knew a thing or two about good timing…

~Owari~

**Teehee, Kakashi can be such a maniplulative bastard but I'm pretty sure Naruto and Sasuke don't mind. *swoons* I was going to write something with Sakura and Kakashi at the end trading bets but I thought it was better the way it is. Iruka is just so cute, he needs his own oneshot, i think...*sees a cloud in the distance of rapidly approaching evil bunnies and hides* damn, I KNEW I shouldn't have siad anything...well, until next time! *flees***


End file.
